


Etiquette (Who Needs It?)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossdressing Alec, Crossdressing Kink, Humiliation, I may have a minor obsession, M/M, Magnus holds no shame when it comes to kinks, Mild Smut, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Magnus thought Alec was going to be prim and proper he was dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etiquette (Who Needs It?)

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with a sudden obsession at the idea of a crossdressing Alec due to a rather lovely parksborn fic and got tired of looking at this so finally decided to post it  
> I may add more later it all depends

The corset was tight, squeezing just enough to make breathing a little difficult and bending over uncomfortable. It hugged his sides, turning his lithe form into something a little less sharp and softer around the edges, the material stopping below his chest to leave exposed nipples to pebble and tempt.

Alec supposed it was easier than other days.

Days where Magnus would pull the strings so tight he could barely move let alone breathe, bound in leather and lace with diamonds dripping down his throat and dangling from his wrists, accentuating the heavy dresses he was put in.

Princess, Magnus would call him lovingly, stroking soft hair. My beautiful warrior princess.

And princesses suffered through tight laced corsets, twenty-pound dresses and pinching high heels. Or at least, Magnus' version of princesses did.

Though, Alec supposed princesses never got down on their knees and begged to be fucked in those same garments. _(He was never really good at etiquette anyways)_

Whatever. It wasn't like Magnus ever complained.


End file.
